Narakhor
Born Cimyahôr, Narakhor I was the second son of Ciyós and Sârena, after Ciryatur. Early life Narakhor's parents were some of the earliest Númenóreans to leave Númenor and travel to Middle-Earth. They travelled to Lond Daer together and owned a house there, along with a small shack in the forest of Enedwaith. They lived peacefully for 6 years, in which time they produced their 2 children: Ciryatur and Cimyahôr. However, the lesser men of the West did not take kindly to the arrival of the Númenóreans, and raids were becoming common-place in the region around Lond Daer. So it came to pass that, on a warm summer evening in 1556 SA, the family were staying at their Shack, when they suddenly heard cries from outside. Ciyós, being strong with a sword, was not afraid, and went to see what was happening, but he had barely reached the hallway when there was a rapping on the door, followed by a slamming, followed by a splintering crash as the door flung open and a band of 5 men walked in. Ciyós knew immediately that he was in trouble and needed to protect his family, so he charged headlong at the men, hewing 2 to the ground before they realised what hit them. The others turn and fled out the doorway, and Ciyós followed triumphantly, wishing to chase them away - but he was deceived, as when he appeared into the open, he saw that this was no small band, it was a small army of men, about 100 strong. Ciyós stood in awe and fear for a second, before reaching down to his horn and blowing 2 long, sharp calls, in the hope that someone would hear. But as Ciyós ran back inside, he knew his time was come. Yet he did not give up hope, and grabbed his wife and children, pulling them to the backdoor. Ciyós went first, and decapitated the 2 men guarding it with a single stroke of his sword, but it was in vain for 20 more men came around the corner. Ciyós fought, and at least 10 were slain before he received a blow to the head, knocking him to the floor. The men were victorious. They hewed Ciyós' body to pieces, then grabbed Sârena, who they proceeded to rape and murder. They then turned to the children, who were only aged 1 and 5 at this time. The leader of the men raised his club-arm, preparing to strike. But before his club fell, an arrow pierced his neck, and a group of Númenóreans from a nearby village came charging into the clearing, accompanied by some Elves, who had been visiting recently. Against such foes the men had no chance, and they fled back into the forest. But it was no victory for the Númenóreans, for they had know Ciyós well and seeing his body hewn on the floor brought great pain to their hearts. Thus Ciryatur and Cimyahôr were taken back to Lond Daer, and it was decided that they should return to Númenor, where they would be safe, and where they could hope to forget what had happened on that fateful Summer evening.